Fem Finland One-Shots
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Since there is a low amount of fem!Finland out there, I've taken it upon myself to create a bunch of one-shots with her in them! Mainly SuFin. (WARNING: Suggestive themes, pregnancy, smut, etc.)
1. The Talk

The morning had started out okay. Sure, the representations of Sweden and Norway were already annoyed by their fellow Nordic, Denmark, but all was well. The three of them waited patiently for when Iceland and Finland would wake up. The two younger countries always woke last.

"OOHHHYYYAAAA!"

Sweden was the first to bolt up the stairs at the sound of a scream. Norway and Denmark followed a calmer, yet still hurried pace.

Iceland was standing in the middle of the hallway, in front of Finland's bedroom door. He looked genuinely confused by the scream, and was about to open the door. That was, before the girl came rushing out in tears.

She immediately grabbed Iceland in a tight embrace while she sobbed.

"Ah, Fin, what's wrong?!" the bewildered teen asked. He looked to the older countries for assistance.

"F'nland, wh't h'ppened?" Sweden asked, stepping closer.

The Finn finally released Iceland and faced the others with reddened eyes.

"I'm dying!" she sobbed.

Denmark's eyes widened, "What?! How?! Why?!"

Norway smacked him behind the head, "Think, stupid Dane. If you can, that is. Countries don't die unless they've been through long years of war or decline. Finland hasn't had either."

"F'n, why do ya th'nk yer dying?" Sweden questioned. Finland wasn't the type to randomly come up with something like that for fun. Especially if she was crying so hard.

"T-There's b-blood," She sniffed, "In my b-bed."

Sweden and Denmark's jaws fell open. Norway, however, kept his stoic demeanor. He pointed downstairs.

"Everyone go. Except Finland. You have to get cleaned up." he ordered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Finland and the blood had been taken care of, the Nordics were gathered into one room.

"Alright, it seems like it's time that Finland and lillebror get 'the talk'." Norway announced.

Iceland grumbled, "Don't call me that. And why do I have to participate in all this?"

Denmark agreed with the second part, looking almost as uncomfortable as Sweden did at the moment. Norway fixed them all with an icy look.

"It's better that we get this over with, and not have to do it a second time. That, plus it's better this way. That's that." he stated.

He then turned to Finland and Iceland mainly, "Listen up, okay?"

They both nodded. Finland was still sniffing a bit.

"There's a time when everyone begins to change. Body and mind-wise," Norway began, "And those changes are called puberty."

Both young countries tilted their heads, not knowing quite what the word meant.

Sweden decided to try and pitch in.

"Ja, p'berty means yer gr'wing up. Yer b'comin' 'n adult." he said.

Finland's face brightened greatly, "So I'm going to get big and strong! Great!"

"Not necessarily," Norway said, " It's you body getting ready for adult things. Like sex."

At the two puzzled expressions, Denmark finally spoke up.

"Sex is a thing that people do to make babies. And honestly, it's pretty great!" he said brightly.

Both Norway and Sweden glared at him for giving Finland and Iceland any ideas. They did not need the young teenage countries to partake in such activities yet.

"Finland, the blood the was on your bed came from you. From your vagina to be exact. You know, the place between your legs." Norway explained.

Finland's eyes widened and she opened her legs to look between them, "My flower?"

"F'N!" Sweden shouted, looking away from the obscene pose.

The girl closed her legs and looked up innocently, "What?"

"Don't open you legs like that! There are some bad guys out there who'll take advantage of you!" Denmark said.

Norway nodded, "Neither of you should do that. While I hate to admit it, the Dane is right. If you did that in public, some man might try to have sex with you."

Finland didn't seem to fully understand why sex was suddenly bad, and asked why.

"It's not n'ccess'rily "bad". S'metimes it's good, s'metimes it's bad. Ya have to be w'llin'." Sweden said.

"Sex is something that is very sentimental, you two. It should be with someone you love and trust. If anyone tries anything on either of you, just come tell me; I'll have their head!" Denmark said fiercely.

Norway batted at the Dane again, "Cut it out."

He then looked at the young countries, "Do you two have a good understanding now?"

They both nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: First one-shot done! If anyone has any ideas for future shots, just let me know!**

**Please review!**


	2. Newlyweds (Smut)

**WARNING: This includes sex and lactation. You have been warned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You ok'y?" Berwald asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time, followed by Tina's reassuring 'yes'.

The Swede couldn't t help the excitement that bubbled in his abdomen. After waiting so long, his wish was finally coming true. He and Tina had finally gotten married earlier that day. All that was left was to make her his.

Maybe that sounded a bit too possessive. But you couldn't blame him! Who _wouldn't_ want to mark every inch of that beautiful body in order to keep others at bay? The lingering looks from passing men never missed Berwald's radar. He just kept himself calm is all.

But now, he could let it all out, as he gazed hungrily at his bride's almost-bare form. The Finnish woman's eyes had become dulled by lust, making her amethyst irises turn almost eminence.

Berwald made quick work of her laced bra, tearing it right off of her. Tina made a small whine of complaint, but groaned when her husband grasped her breasts.

They fit perfectly into his large hands, and felt extremely soft, yet somehow firm at the same time. Her nipples her perky, too. Whenever he flicked them, Tina would squeak and moan. But then came something he didn't expect.

Milk.

"Ya h've m'lk?" Berwald marveled. He squeezed her boobs gently, and earned both a groan from Tina and a squirt of milk from each globe.

"S-Su-san! Don't do that!" Tina said with mixed moans. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Why? Yer be'utiful, T'na," He said as he kissed her exposed throat, "'nd it looks t'sty."

"E-EH?!" Tina squealed as the Swede lowered his head and lapped up the white liquid.

Berwald licked his lips. His wife's milk was delicious. With that thought, he latched onto her left nipple and began to suck.  
Milk spurted into his mouth, which he swallowed readily. It _was_ sweet, but not sickeningly sweet.

Tina groaned loudly, both loving and hating the feeling of practically getting milked. Finally, Berwald pulled away.

"Ah, Su-san, I told you not to!" Tina said with fake anger, gently punching his arm.

Berwald leaned down and kissed her passionately. As usual, her mouth tasted faintly of licorice, but he never minded it. Their tongues danced while he took care of the last pieces of clothing on their bodies. When he sat back, they were both bared to each other for the first time.

The Finnish representation gasped softly at the sight of his large manhood. Yes, she'd thought it would be big, but the Swede's proudly standing cock had to be a record-breaker. She felt both excitement and fear from looking at the thick member.

Meanwhile, Berwald's attention was also driven to his partner's genitals.  
Tina's "flower" was flushed pink and very wet. The bodily fluids made her pussy shine. Berwald's cock twitched when he realized his hand was close to it. He could feel the heat emitting from her core.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Berwald had pinned Tina to the bed and began poking her cunt with the tip of his member. Their pre-cum mixed and spread over his head and her lips.

"T'na, I wanna be ins'de ya! I'm beggin' you!" the Swedish man pleaded. No matter what, he had to have Tina's permission before entering. It was her body, after all.

Tina nodded frantically, "Do it, Su-san!"

With that, Berwald shoved his entire length into her virgin entrance, causing her to scream like a banshee. Immediately, Berwald began placing small kisses all over his wife's face in apology. He stayed still, despite the instinct to begin simply jackhammering into her.

Tina breathed in and out slowly, several times before telling Berwald that he could move. When he did, she clutched at his back, her nails creating crescent-like marks in his skin.

After a few moments, Tina found herself moaning loudly. It felt good; his penis pushing and rubbing against her soaked walls and sweet spots.

Berwald was also in nirvana. Tina's pussy was tight and warm inside, absolutely perfect. He grabbed her right breast and gave a harsh squeeze. Tina yelped as her milk sprayed out, into Berwald's mouth.

"B-Berwald! Ah! Ohhh..." she tried speaking, failing miserably. But it was better than Berwald, who could only manage grunts and a few groans as he ruthlessly pounded into her.

Their climaxes were coming fast, they both could feel it. Yet, the both wanted the other to cum first.

Tina squeezed her pussy muscles to clench around the huge Swedish dick. Berwald groaned as his meat felt her throbbing walls tighten. But he wasn't going to give in.

He grabbed both her breasts and stuck the nipples into his mouth, giving a hard suck. At the same moment, his cock pressed against a special spot inside of his wife.

Tina's eyes widened and she arched her back as she came. Screaming her husband's name repeatedly as she fell from her high. Once she finished, she went limp in Berwald's arms.

The sight of his wife cumming was enough to undo Berwald, soon after Tina lost her energy. He continued to thrust as he came. But these thrusts were slow and hard, pushing his semen deep inside of her. Yes, he still hoped for a baby.

After his sperm stopped coming, he collapsed. But to keep from crushing his small wife, he flipped themselves over to that she was on top. With that, they fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I hope this was good. I haven't written a lemon in a while. ^ ^'**

**Please review and remember to give ideas!**


	3. Overcoat (Smut implied)

**WARNING: Inappropriate actions.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just a few moments ago, Berwald had been calmly drinking his morning coffee, waiting for his wife to finish dressing and come downstairs. But now, the mug that had previously been in his hand was broken on the floor. Not that he really took much notice to the pooling liquid and shattered glass. No, he was too busy staring at something _much _more interesting.

Tina, his beautiful wife, stood in the archway clad in only the Swede's old overcoat.

"Good morning, Su-san! Like what you see?" she asked, waggling her hips teasingly.

Berwald gulped, unsure of how to respond to the scene before him. Never before had he ever seen Tina do something so sensually bold. And he had to admit; it was quite arousing.

With a heavy breath, he finally spoke up, "T'na, what is th's 'bout?"

"What's this about?" Tina mimed, "What do you think, Berwald? I'm horny, so I want sex."

The Swede felt a mix of nervousness and arousal. Don't get any wrong ideas, Berwald was plenty up for intercourse! The couple hadn't been given any "_free time"_ in the past two weeks! But Tina's odd behavior was a bit unnerving. Maybe this was a result of the long working hours.

"Well?" Tina asked, opening the coat wider. Her breasts proved to be quite perky and enticing to the Swedish male.

Berwald tried to calm his pounding heart and excited manhood, "Ah don't know. Yer actin' str'nge-"

Tina's amethyst eyes narrowed in frustration, "Fine!"

With that, she exited into the living room. Her husband followed to see what she's do.

The Finn plopped herself down on the couch and allowed the coat to flow open, baring her naked body for all to behold. She then proceeded to spread her legs and stick three fingers into her wet heat.

Berwald blushed bright red as she moaned wantonly. She began to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her juices created squishing sounds at the movements.

Tina took her arm out of one of the sleeves and held it to her face, whiffing her spouse's faint scent. As she did so, her fingers moved frantically, and her thumb teased her clit.

Her husband simply gaped at her shameless masturbating. This was definitely new. Tina was usually sensible enough to know not to do such things in the living room. Not where a person could randomly burst in (_most likely Matthias). _But this display showed the pure lust that Tina was expressing.

Berwald could smell her fluids from across the room, and wanted to catch more of it. He took a step towards her.

He could hear her moans getting louder as she approached her climax. He took two more steps.

Her vagina looked rather vulnerable at the moment, and he knew for a fact that it tasted good. He was now only a foot away from her oblivious form.

Tina had no time to react before he was suddenly upon her. Her Swede quickly planted himself between her legs and went to work on "_eating_" his prey.

The Finnish woman cried out in pleasure and unconsciously spread her leg wider. She relished the feeling of his talented tongue sliding over her lips, swirling around her clit, and lapping at her entrance.

"Ngh! Ah...ohhh yessss~! Oh, B-Berwald! Så bra! Jag älskar Su-san! Kärlek! Kärlek!" she screamed.

Berwald moaned at the use of his mother tongue. He was glad that he gave her lessons. It was such a turn-on. His cock seemed to agree, as it twitched towards her from the confines of his pants.

Tina was literally in tears as she ground herself against her husband's willing face. She was in complete ecstasy as she screeched in both Finnish and Swedish, unable to form English words. It was all too good.

Suddenly, she felt her walls tighten, and her legs wrapped around the Swede's shoulders. Her whole body convulsed as she reached her orgasm.

"BERWALD!" she cried loudly as she came.

When it was over, Tina fell against the couch in exhaustion. Her petite body went limp, releasing Berwald from her hold. When the man sat up, Tina saw that his face was dripping. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Perkele! Berwald, I'm so sorry! Did I seriously just pee on you?!" she asked, mortified.

Surprisingly, Berwald shook his head. After wiping his face with his sleeve he stated, "Nej, ya squ'rted."

At that, Tina looked at him with a confused expression, "Squirted?"

"Ja. Ya kn'w, f'male 'jacul'tion." Berwald said bluntly.

"Oh..."

Berwald stood up, thus revealing the raging boner inside his pants. Tina smiled and sat up. She reached out and cupped the male's crotch. He gave a low groan in response.

"I guess you deserve a reward for pleasuring me, huh, Berwald?" she said, lust returning to her eyes.

The Swede gave her an intense look of desire, "Ja."

Tina quickly stood and ran to the bottom of the stairs, startling the giant of a man.

"Well, you're going to have to catch your prize!" she stated with a giggle, and hurried up the steps. She could already hear her husband pursuing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, female ejaculation **_**is**_** posssible. It's not sperm, but rather just some of those weird fluids.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**(Swedish) Så bra! Jag älskar Su-san! Kärlek! Kärlek! - So good! I love Su-san! Love! Love!**

**(Swedish) Nej. - No.**

**(Swedish) Ja - Yes.**


End file.
